deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottoman Army
The Ottoman Army is the armed forces of the Ottoman Empire. The earliest form of the Ottoman Army was a steppe-nomadic cavalry force. This was centralized by Osman I, the founder and 1st sultan of the Ottoman Empire. The 2nd Ottoman Sultan, Orhan, organized a standing army paid by salary, instead of paying them in the booty they raided during campaigns. The infantry of this new army were called yayas the cavalry was known as müsellems. This new army mainly used foreign mercenaries rather then actaul Ottomans, because they didn't accept salaries. The Ottomans began to use early fire arms in 1500s. On 1451, the 7th Ottoman Sultan established the military structure that's nowadays known as the Ottoman Classical Army, 30th Ottoman Sultan, Mahmud II, disbanded this army on June 25th, 1826 on what came to known as the Auspicious Incident. The Ottoman army was reformed by recruted French officers Claude-Alexandre de Bonneval and François Baron de Tott who modernize the Ottoman Army. The Ottoman Army was disbandded when the empire fell. Battle vs. Mongol Army (by Utter noob) Mongol empire-10 Ottoman empire-10 The Mongol cavalry ride down a hill scouting for their comrades at camp. The 3 Ottoman archers spot the cavalry a fire a hail of arrows, hitting one man all over his body. The Mongol horse archer retreats and fires several arrows at the archers, hitting one in the throat. Mongol empire-9 Ottoman empire-9 The cavalry officer rides into camp, informing his commanding officer of the Ottomans. His c.o prepares to speak but is interrupted by an arrow. The Mongol archer turns quickly and fires an arrow into the Ottoman’s chest. Mongol empire-8 Ottoman empire-8 The Ottoman cavalry storm the camp and the unsuspecting Mongols are slow to respond. In the chaos, the Mongol’s last horse was killed. The 2 Mongol archers fire arrows at the cavalry; one man succumbs to an arrow in the shoulder, and the others horse is riddled with arrows. The man gets up and draws his Kilij, slicing a Mongol soldier’s head off. Mongol empire-7 Ottoman empire-7 The final Ottoman archer fires two arrows at the Mongol archers, both hitting the Mongol’s in the head; the archer hears footsteps and turns to have a mace slam his head, crushing his skull. Mongol empire-5 Ottoman empire-6 Two Mongols armed with glaives approach the Ottoman leader and his guards. “Defend me!” said the leader as his two guards intercept the Mongols with halberds. The Mongol on the left feints a slash above and quickly stabs the guard in the chest before he could realize the trick. Mongol empire-5 Ottoman empire-5 The second guard using the axe end of the halberd slashes horizontally. The Mongol dodges but the guard quickly shifts his arms and slams the hook end of the halberd into the Mongol’s side. He falls to the ground as the Ottoman finishes him off with a stab to the throat. Mongol empire-5 Ottoman empire-4 The Ottoman leader draws his yatagan and dodges a thrust by the Mongol, and slashed off his head. Mongol empire-4 Ottoman empire-4 His last 3 men regroup with him and he takes one of their Kilijs. The Ottomans retreat back to their own camp, to find their supplies destroyed. Suddenly two Mongols attack the Ottomans from the rear, slamming their maces into the Ottomans in the back. The Ottomans turn to face the two Mongol when suddenly two more Mongols appear behind them. The Ottomans get massacred in the circle of Mongols. Mongol empire-4 Ottoman empire-X Expert's opinion This was a close fight, but the Mongols were able to out match the Ottomans thanks to the power of the killij and their skills in horse archery. The Ottomans could fair well at medium range but the skills the Mongols had on horseback were just to much for them to handal. The winner of the real world war one is the Mongol empire. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:African Warriors